Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius
Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius is a member of The Blackest Ring from the Nintendo multiverse. The ruler of Team Plasma, Ghetsis abused his son for all of his life, and seeks to rule over the cosmos as a despot. Capturing and abusing innocent Pokemon to further his goals, Ghetsis set up a charade that he was helping them. He showed zero mercy to even his youngest victim, trying to murder Lillie if the player didn't drop their Pokeballs. History Ghetsis lived in a world full of Natural magic in nearly every creature, known as Pokémon. Disgusted by the love of these Pokemon, he set out to use and abuse them. Setting up several other villains, such as sending Mohn through the Ultra Wormhole (intending to kill him at the hands of Ultra Beasts), and increasing the toxin dosage on Lusamine, to try and make her crush Lillie to death, convincing Lysandre to go through with his death ray, paying Giovanni for every Pokemon killed, funding the likes of Faba and Colress, misdirecting Zinnia, and ordering Cyrus to go after the Orbs (Archie, Maxie, and Guzma have no direct connections, though), Ghetsis had all of Unova under his thumb at some point. Ghetsis collected N as his son, and out of several other children he considered as his main playing piece, only he survived. Anathea and Concordia were two other children of his. Having murdered Lucas Diamond, owner of the orbs after Dawn gave them to him (though thankfully he was brought to Slumberland) in cold blood to reclaim the three Orbs (to control the creator trio), Ghetsis set off on his most extravagant plot yet. Ghetsis's goal was to conquer Unova using his airship and a false face of well-meaning to consfiscate the world's Pokémon, so he could sacrifice them, and use them to reign over the planet. An unknown group of trainers, including legendary Gym Leaders & lovers Elesa and Skyla, were there to stop this scheme, but he dealt serious damage to the infrastructure of Unova's Pokémon League. He returned two years later, capturing and weaponizing Kyurem. Freezing over a good chunk of Opelucid City, collecting the souls of 3/4ths of its population, and many souls from other parts of Unova. Colress had set up a portal to send him back home. What he didn't tell the player was that it was in fact a disintegration portal, and Ghetsis was killed and promoted into the Blackest Ring. Pokémon Team * Hydreigon: Hydreigon is a sadist who killed one of his own heads in cold blood to evolve quicker, and enjoys devouring victims, even his own kind. His relationship with Ghetsis is rather estranged, hence why it's Frustration is at maximum power. Was once raised by another man who sought it for pride and fame, which is why it developed cannibalistic tendencies. * Boufflant: A templar-like Pokémon who was originally a downer at an illicit slaughterhouse for Pokémon meat. He believes what he is doing is ultimately good, even if for himself. * Cofagrigus: Having once been a human hitman, Cofagrigus returned as a Pokémon to spread pain amongst his fellows. Ghetsis even lied to N, claiming him as an example of a victim, when in reality, he was a perpetrator. * Bisharp: This sadistic Bisharp was once in a Safari Zone, where he was noted to have killed several others of his kind as well as a few trainers. Ghetsis was intrigued. * Seismitoad: None of the others like Seismitoad much. He did come from an aquarium where he suddenly rampaged after his sensitive ears were damaged by constant loud music in his area, causing him to kill everyone in the building. * Eelektross: Eelektross can be considered the torturer of his forces, and is often one to sacrifice his fellow Pokémon to the Dark Forces. Reserve pokemon: * Toxicroak * Drapion * Volcarona Targeted Legendaries: * Dialga * Palkia * Giratina * Zekrom * Reshiram * Kyurem * Mewtwo * Necrozma Underlings * The Seven Sages * Dr. Colress (formerly, now independent) * The Shadow Triad cult * New Team Plasma * Team Rainbow Rocket ** Giovanni *** Silver (indirectly) ** Archie and Maxie ** Cyrus ** Lysandre Category:The Blackest Ring Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans